The television production industry has, for many years, had to make physical sacrifices to be able to produce Color Bars (the standard unit of measure for color continuity) when and as needed in the field. In the past, color bars were originated from a rack mounted, 19 inch, 117 volt AC, non-portable device, or an upperline television camera with a built-in color bar generator. Unfortunately, such broadcast quality television cameras of this quality level are quite expensive, which makes the use of such cameras for color bar generation impractical.